Pretty Cure Hamster (series)
Pretty Cure Hamster is a series. This series almost have a mix of Pretty Cure, Tiny Pets and Hello! Project. List Shows Fresh Hamster.PNG|Fresh Hamster|link=Fresh Hamster Heartcatch Hamster.PNG|Heartcatch Hamster|link=Heartcatch Hamster Suite Hamster.PNG|Suite Hamster|link=Suite Hamster Smile Hamster.PNG|Smile Hamster|link=Smile Hamster *Futari wa Hamster (Futari wa Hamster Max Heart) *Futari wa Hamster Splash Star *Yes! Hamster 5 (Yes! Hamster 5 GoGo!) *Fresh Hamster *Heartcatch Hamster *Suite Hamster *Smile Hamster Movies *Hamsters vs. Girls * People/Characters Heroes and Ailles (Good Guys) *Hamilton the Hamster - The main character. *Marty the Hamster - Hamilton's best friend. *Jerry Mouse - The only person/character that doesn't have a alter ego. Hamilton can help him to use his attack. *Blue Bird - Hamilton's helper that can save any missing people/characters. *Pretty Cures - The cures that will attack and kill the villans faster. * Other/Minor Heroes and Aillies (Minor Good Guys) *Pip the Chick - The 1st minor character. He can lay eggs and create/make/paint eggs to any hero. *Kumail the Penguin - The 2nd minor character. He can throw snowballs and he can even ride a sled. He could be Kumail the Snowman! *Drumstick - The 3rd minor character. He can attack with his chicken leg at any villan. * Anti-Heroes *Bowser - The villan and later he will became a hero. *Bowser Jr. - Bowser's younger kid. *Koopalings - Bowser's kids. *Tom Cat - The villan and later he will became a hero and can help Hamilton's best friend Marty. * Villans (Bad Guys) *Fukuda Kanon - The 1st villan. In the movie Dead and the Ghosts, she dies on Hell. *Niigaki Risa - The 2nd villan. *Maeda Irori - The 3rd villan. *Suzuki Airi - The 4th villan. *Kumai Yurina - The 5th villan. Other/Minor Villans (Minor Bad Guys) *Mano Erina - She will attack Hamilton if she use her powers. *Kitahara Sayaka - She will attack Marty if she use her powers. *Tanaka Reina - She will swing and throw Blue Bird if she use her powers. *Ogawa Saki - She will kill all of the Pretty Cures if she use her powers. *Hello! Project Flag - Now became very angry. Hamilton could reach the flag. * Enemies *Spider - They will not poison you. *Cave Spider - They will poison you. *Slime - They will step on you. * Other Family *Hamilton's Mother (cooks recipes) *Hamilton's Brother *Hamilton's Sister *Hamilton's Father (works at the shops) *Lance the Hamster (A.K.A. Hamilton's Soulmade) * Classmades * Strangers *Lenny the Skunk * Missing/Losted/Captured *Robby the Seal - He was captured by Maeda Irori's capture. *Truckee the Duck - He was captured by Kumai Yurina's tickle and capture. *Boston the Blue Dog (tameable) *Barry the Bat (tameable) *??? the Brown Rabbit (tameable) * Killed/Died *Pinga - She was killed by Fukuda Kanon's bite. *Marth - He was killed by Niigaki Risa's bite. *Roy - He was killed by Suzuki Airi's bite. Trivia * Gallery Characters Heroes and Aillies Anti-Heroes Villans Other Artwork Screenshots Theme Songs Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Used Fanseries Category:Anime Series Category:2D Anime Category:3D Anime